


The More The Merrier

by NobleFir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author has to google science for this, M/M, Trans Adam (Voltron), Trans Male Character, a fuckton of shiro clones, non-canon compliant, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleFir/pseuds/NobleFir
Summary: As gifted as he was, as perfect as everyone saw him as, as much as Takashi told him he was too good for him, Adam knew he was lucky. Extremely lucky to be able to capture the heart of one expert pilot Takashi Shirogane. Extremely lucky to be able to win that heart back after he had crushed it to pieces in grief, even though Takashi told him he had never lost his love. Adam was lucky to even be alive to have the opportunity to love him again, albeit he had lost his legs and his ability to pilot with his left eye. Adam was the luckiest man in the universe, to have the one and only Takashi Shirogane within the reach of his fingertips.Until he wasn’t the one and only anymore.Basically, Shiro's clones find earth, and Adam has to figure out what to do with 100 and 1 Takashi's.





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take the science in here too seriously, I looked a lot of it up while writing to try to sound as accurate as possible but some of it still doesnt make sense.  
> I'm not 100% sure where this fic will go, but I needed more content of Shiro clones and Adam.  
> Enjoy!

Adam had always been considered gifted. He had high scores on exams, he was charismatic, and always showed the proper respect to peers and elders. He got into the Galaxy Garrison on recommendation, yet never held himself on a pedestal above the others who had barely managed to squeeze in. Students like Takashi Shirogane, who Adam felt for sure was a more accomplished student than himself, putting in triple the effort and elbow grease than many others to secure his spot in the program. 

Takashi held an incredible amount of determination and passion, carrying a bright fire in his dark eyes that set Adam absolutely ablaze whenever they caught his own. He might have been filled with jealousy or contempt at the way the boy climbed in ranks, how he aced simulations and tests and quickly became a teacher's pet. Other students sure were. However, instead of anger or envy for what Takashi accomplished, Adam felt a different kind of longing.

It would turn out that Takashi had also been longing for him, a mutual pining that built up over a few years and grew from friendship to a timid partnership, to a dedicated relationship. 

As gifted as he was, as perfect as everyone saw him as, as much as Takashi told him he was too good for him, Adam knew he was lucky. Extremely lucky to be able to capture the heart of one expert pilot Takashi Shirogane. Extremely lucky to be able to win that heart back after he had crushed it to pieces in grief, even though Takashi told him he had never lost his love. Adam was lucky to even be alive to have the opportunity to love him again, albeit he had lost his legs and his ability to pilot with his left eye. Adam was the luckiest man in the universe, to have the one and only Takashi Shirogane within the reach of his fingertips. 

Until he wasn’t the one and only anymore. 

It had started about a year and a half after the battle with Zarkon had officially ended. Adam and Takashi had rekindled their relationship, engaged once again. It was the late afternoon on a clear summer day, and they were cleaning their prosthetics in the med bay. Takashi’s Altean powered arm was self-cleaning, so he was helping Adam with his glass eye while he took care of both legs. He had actually never been more grateful to not be born with the default set of male bits, he couldn’t imagine a dick would have survived the crash he was in. And now his mastectomy scars were overshadowed by the 3rd-degree burn scars. Silver linings.

“ I’m glad I’ve found a wonderful fiance to put up with seeing my empty eyesocket daily.” He joked, “ Some people can’t handle their lover having body hair, so kudos to you for staying.”  
“ I could say the same for you, it’s not easy to accept a man who has hair whiter than your grandfather, and an alien arm.”

“ It’s easier than you’d think, handsome.” Adam grinned and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “ It would be harder to not love you.”

The ATLAS captain turned pink and gave a sheepish smile, snickering as the one-eyed teacher peppered his face with kisses. Oh yeah, Adam had missed this. He’d missed it so much. 

“ You act like everyone in our Garrison classes weren’t head over heels for you. When did you become Mr. Modest?”

“ Well, it’s a placeholder until I become Mr. Shirogane.” 

They laughed, and Adam popped his eye back in just as the overhead speakers crackled to life. 

“ Captain Shirogane, you are needed in the control room.” Sam Holt’s voice called, tight with urgency. “ I repeat, Captain Shirogane, you are needed in the control room.”  
Takashi gave Adam a raised brow look, and he returned it with his own. 

“ Sounds important.” He said. The white-haired man nodded, stretching as he stood. 

“ Too important to go without my wonderful fiance at my side?” Those big, beautiful puppy eyes sparkled as they turned to Adam, and he shook his head with a chuckle. 

“ Help me get these back on, and we can go together, babe.”

They arrived in the control room to be greeted with the most horrified looks Adam had ever seen. It made his chest turn cold as a block of ice, like the freezing vacuum of space. Every member of the crew had turned to gawk at them as they came in, and then immediately glued their eyes back to their screens. It was dead silent as if their arrival had slaughtered whatever noise had been present. Nothing could be more concerning to a captain as absolute silence. 

“ What’s going on, Sam?” Takashi gripped Adam’s hand tightly. He must have been unnerved as well, rightfully so. Adam rubbed his thumb over his knuckles gently. 

“ There’s been a breach in the thermosphere, looks like a large group of small objects. We’d assumed they were just space debris, but, upon a closer look...I think you need to see it for yourself.” He beckoned the pair over to his monitor, where there were several captured images of cylindrical shapes falling through the sky. A lot of them. Small enough that if they were regular meteors, they’d burn up within no time. Sam had just said they weren’t meteors, though. Takashi’s hand began sweating as he studied the images. 

“ No… This can’t…”

Adam squinted, trying to make out the figures. Unlike Takashi, he did not have 20/20 vision. He’d never had it to begin with, but after losing an entire eye and a severe concussion? No way in hell.  
“ What are they? Alien eggs? Ships? Garbage? Someone fill me in, please.” He huffed, and the rest of the crew exchanged glances. He didn’t like that one bit. “ What?”

Sam swiveled around in his chair to give Takashi a stern look.

“ Shiro, you have told Adam about this, yes?” 

“ Yeah, we’ve discussed it deeply.” He spoke softly after a pause. So Adam had knowledge about some part of this situation, which made him feel a bit better. 

“ Could you remind me what it is we discussed, Takashi, love of my life?” It was his way of saying ‘ I don’t know what’s going on’. 

With the sudden tension in the room, it must have been something terrible. Unimaginable. Adam, however patient he was, refused to be the only one in the dark here. 

“ Takashi?” He urged.

“ They’re…me.”

Not the answer he was expecting in the slightest, but an honest one, telling from the resigned expressions on everyone's faces.

“ What do you mean?”

“ The Clones. All those clones of me I thought Keith sent off into the emptiness of space, it’s them.”

The clones, right. Learning Takashi was no longer in his original body was an… experience. On one hand, ‘what the hell a clone body?!’ and on the other, ‘hell yes no more Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy’! This body wasn’t much different from the Takashi he’d known anyways, aside from the scars, white hair, and a missing arm. It had all the same physical reactions, they’d happily learned one night a few months back. There was so much weird alien tech on earth now that sometimes he forgot about the clones all together. They stuck around in Takashi’s mind a lot more, it seemed. It would be hard to forget something like he’d experienced.

“ How could a bunch of unconscious clones get all the way to earth?” He asked, looking back at the objects- clones- that were now entering the mesosphere.

“ Maybe their cryopods had set coordinates to travel to.” 

“ Or they can still form conscious thoughts, and are piloting the pods themselves?”

“ The specifics of why and how they’re here should be discussed later. For now, let’s worry about if they’ll be able to reach touch ground, and what we have to do if they can.” Sam proposed, and the crew murmured their agreement, eyes locked on the mob of Takashi clones rapidly descending to their planet.

Even if he couldn’t see their actual details, he was alarmed at the sheer number of them. Hadn’t the clones been made for specifically evil purposes? Haggar was gone, but that didn’t mean they would be suddenly good. It might mean they’d be mentally handicapped, without her guidance in their heads. Takashi had told him how once he gained the clones' memories, he lived through the battle with Keith, how his mind had been clogged with confusion and anger, how certain things would trigger violent responses, how loud the witches voice screamed and blocked out any other thoughts. Adam didn’t want any other version of Takashi to have to go through something like that. He was good at heart, it had hurt him to act so viciously towards his teammates, practically his family.

“ What’s the plan, Captain?” Curtis Langford asked from his station. “ Should we call in the paladins of Voltron?”

“ No, no need to bother them.” Takashi let go of Adam’s hand to wipe at the sweat on his brow. “ We can handle this ourselves. We’re fully capable.”  
“ What do you recommend we do, Sir?”

He sighed and studied the screens again. 

“ Do we have an estimate on how long it will take them to reach the surface?”

“ Yes, Sir. They should make contact within 94 minutes.” 

“ That’s not a lot of time,” Takashi muttered to himself. Adam put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t want him to get stressed too quickly. This was a delicate situation. 

“ What we need to figure out first is if we want to preserve them, or destroy them,” Sam told him. “ Then if we want to send them away or allow them to land on earth.” 

“ Destroy them?” Takashi repeated, and Adam felt the full body shiver. 

“ What would we do with nearly 9 dozen Shiros? They’ve all been trapped in those pods for years, the same way Princess Allura was. They’d be disoriented once woken. We don’t even know if they’re still alive and can be.”

“ If they’re in a state of coma within the pods, then they should be alive. Allura survived for 10,000 years. But they won’t know what’s happened, or how long it’s been. They’ll be younger than me, but we’ll have the same memories up until the time of my death facing Zarkon. They’ll know all of you.” 

“ As long as they aren’t evil I’m ok with that.” Veronica laughed nervously. 

“ We won’t know if they are or not until they wake up. Could we take down 100 clones of me?”

“ Would we even want to?” Curtis asked quietly. “ Imagine the toll killing multiple clones of our captain would take on our minds.” 

The crew shifted uncomfortably. 

“ Do we send them away, then?” 

“ To where? Some other planet for them to awaken on, and cause potential harm? We can’t take that risk.” Takashi snapped sternly. “ We’re going to deal with them here. It’s our safest bet. We can’t let them keep going at this rate, they’ll burn up, or cause damage once they hit the surface.”

“ What are you thinking we do, Captain?” 

Adam watched his fiance work himself into leader mode. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched his fists. When he opened them, he looked to Adam, grey eyes like sharp steel, but still uncertain. They held an unspoken question. 

‘ Do you trust me?’ 

He did. Adam gave him a nod, squeezing his shoulder. He’d support any decision Takashi made. He knew what he was doing. He wouldn’t let them down. The captain’s lips twitched into a smile, before he turned to his crew. 

“ Fire up the ATLAS!” He barked. “ We’re going to collect all those pods!” 

“ Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy is a real disease, and while I didn't read much on it, I decided that was the disease Shiro had previous to his death and cloning. Also, yes Adam is trans, mostly because I want him to be, and he is significantly more scarred and injured than I see a lot of people write him as because if the dude is gonna survive an aircraft crash, he's gonna be messed up. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and offer criticism, compliments, or just say anything you feel like! Thank you for reading!


End file.
